


На маленькой кухне в Бухаресте

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Series: Точки на карте [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking kink, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Что если бы Стив нашёл Баки в Бухаресте ещё в 2015 и помогал бы ему восстановиться?..
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Точки на карте [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	На маленькой кухне в Бухаресте

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на еду (приготовление, соблазнение с ее помощью, etc.).

Стив постучал в дверь. Та отворилась — сперва на узкую щёлку, затем на весь проём, — являя Баки, упакованного в фартук.

— Я вовремя? — улыбнулся Стив и протянул бумажный пакет.

Баки забрал подношение, сунул нос внутрь и фыркнул:

— Бисквитики?

— Только не делай вид, будто ты их не обожаешь.

— А это что? Манго? Так не сезон же. Зря купил.

— Здесь не сезон. Но эти я у Тони стянул. Не знаю, откуда ему возят, но вкусные, попробуй.

Баки ничего не ответил, но даже несмотря на его насупленный вид Стив мог сказать, что с гостинцами угодил. Он шагнул ближе и потянулся к губам, но тот отпрянул и отступил вглубь квартиры. Хотя на лестничной клетке никого не было, бдительности Баки не ослаблял, если не чувствовал себя в безопасности — под защитой знакомых стен. Вздохнув, Стив перешагнул порог, закрыл за собой дверь и получил свой приветственный поцелуй.

— Так что, ты перелетел через океан, чтобы угостить меня манго? Как же твоя геройская работа, плохие парни не заскучают, пока ты тут прохлаждаешься?

— Кое-кто из плохих парней спрятался в Европе. Штрукер, знаешь такого? — Баки покачал головой. — Мы прилетели на его поиски. Заодно решил и к тебе заскочить.

— А команде что сказал?

— Что у меня есть одно дело личного характера. Остальное они додумают сами.

— Например, симпатичную блондиночку с пышными бёдрами?

— Скорее так, чем симпатичного брюнета с трёхдневной щетиной.

Баки хмыкнул — тень улыбки на его лице мгновенно согрела Стиву сердце — и отнёс пакет на кухонный стол, где были разложены продукты, приправы и посуда.

— О, фаршированная курица? — у Стива в животе внезапно заурчало.

— Ты как специально подгадал.

— Сердце привело, — подмигнул Стив.

— Скажи уж прямо: желудок, — покосился Баки, и он рассмеялся.

Как же давно он не смеялся…

Баки на миг будто бы замер, но поспешно отвернулся, выкладывая мини-бисквиты на холодильник, а манго — внутрь. Стив тем временем осмотрелся. Обшарпанная квартирка с его последнего визита вроде бы не изменилась, но стала поуютнее: окна потеряли былую муть (хорошо, значит, Баки расслабился достаточно, чтобы открыть и вымыть окна), а матрас на полу был застелен новым комплектом белья, и к стене были приставлены две подушки взамен старого, провонявшего клопами валика. Эти перемены воодушевляли.

Баки вернулся к готовке. Стив обожал наблюдать, как тот готовит. За какое бы блюдо Баки ни брался, выходило здорово. Стив мог бы один в один повторить все действия и движения за ним, и всё равно у Баки вышло бы вкуснее. Это был талант, который парни из Ревущей команды очень ценили, и хотя Баки регулярно ворчал на внеочередные поварские наряды, которые на него старались навесить всеми правдами и неправдами, готовить он любил и делал это с удовольствием.

И удовольствием же было смотреть на него за работой: выверенные, точные движения, никакой суеты и стопроцентная уверенность в результате. Баки никогда — даже в парадной форме или при полном боевом обмундировании — не выглядел так сексуально, как на кухне с ножом и поварёшкой. Вот и сейчас лезвие ритмично отбивало дробь по деревянной доске, измельчая чеснок, и крепкий хват на деревянной ручке большого поварского ножа навевал мысли о том, что ещё — так же крепко и вместе с тем осторожно — может сжимать эта рука.

Стив почувствовал, что ему становится душновато, поэтому скинул куртку, ополоснул прохладной водой лицо в ванной и присел боком на продавленный диванчик, чтобы удобно было наблюдать за процессом. Его мысли унеслись в прошлое, и Стив не удержал тихого смешка.

— Что забавного ты тут нашёл? — быстро оглянулся на него Баки.

— Вспомнил, как Морита пытался повторить твоё фирменное рагу и всё сжёг. А из еды оставался только паёк. Как там его Дум-Дум тогда назвал?

Стук ножа прервался, плечи Баки закаменели, и Стив мысленно чертыхнулся.

— Я не помню, — отозвался Баки. — Не помню того случая.

Его память постепенно возвращалась, но белых пятен было ещё много, и всякий раз он будто казнил себя за то, что не помнит.

— Ну, как видишь, я тоже подзабыл. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, это была явно не самая удачная наша ночёвка.

— Наверное, — стук возобновился, затем приостановился на несколько мгновений и начался снова. — Мориту к котелку вообще нельзя было подпускать. Он самый обычный бульон умудрялся превратить чёрт знает во что.

— Точно!

Стив облегчённо выдохнул.

Закончив шинковать овощи, Баки переключился на рис: промыл под проточной водой, уверенными движениями подкидывая его в сите и не уронив ни рисинки, пересыпал в кастрюльку, присыпал солью, залил водой, снайперским глазом безупречно точно отмерив её количество, накрыл крышкой и поставил на плиту, к которой примыкал диванчик.

— Мне последить? — спросил Стив.

— Скажешь, когда начнёт закипать.

Это был бесценный жест доверия: Баки наверняка мог бы определить это просто на слух, но всё же поручил Стиву следить, пока сам взялся потрошить курицу.

Стив едва не провалил задание — слишком залюбовался его сосредоточенным профилем и опомнился, только когда крышка стала мелко подрагивать.

— Кипит.

Баки мазнул по нему недовольным взглядом — всё же Стив припозднился. Убрал огонь до минимума, осторожно помешал рис лопаткой, приподнимая его ото дна, чтобы не пригорел, и снова накрыл крышкой.

На этот раз Стив внимательнее следил за рисом и поймал момент, когда влага ещё блестела между рисинками, но основная масса воды уже впиталась. Он выключил конфорку и переставил кастрюлю, чтобы рис доходил сам. Баки бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, приподнял крышку, удовлетворённо кивнул и вернулся к курице. Стиву надоело сидеть. Он подошёл поближе, прислонился боком к холодильнику и принялся следить за неторопливыми движениями его рук — на левую кисть была натянута тонкая резиновая перчатка. Баки не обратил на него внимания, то ли погружённый в лёгкий рабочий транс, то ли слишком привычный к тому, что Стив смотрит.

Некстати вспомнилось, как с похожим выражением лица Баки когда-то зарывался пальцами ему в волосы, стараясь поставить их торчком — смеха ради. Говорил, что Стив так был бы похож на сердитого ёжика. «Пыхтишь ты, точно как ёжик», — приговаривал он. Стив только отмахивался.

Смотреть, как Баки готовит, Стив любил. Руки Баки творили волшебство — и не только по результату. Сам процесс завораживал — с самой юности. А позже, когда Стив познакомился с этими руками так близко, как только было возможно, в их обыденных движениях ему стали мерещиться вещи, в которых он никогда никому не сознался бы. Вот и сейчас пальцы, сомкнутые на рукоятке ножа, представлялись обхватывающими его член. Мерные поглаживания ладоней по куриной шкурке — Баки натирал птицу солью — в воображении Стива легко переносились на его грудь. Далёкое от нежности нанесение на тушку маринада из специй и мёда напоминало, как Баки нетерпеливо мял его задницу во время поцелуев.

Когда Баки принялся фаршировать курицу рисово-овощной смесью, Стив громко сглотнул: пальцы мерно двигались туда-сюда, утрамбовывая начинку, и ему живо представилось, куда ещё они могли бы вот так же неумолимо проникать, так же толкаться внутрь.

Стив хотел есть, но этот голод быстро капитулировал перед голодом иного рода, от которого становилось жарко и тесно в штанах. Стиву нестерпимо захотелось стать сейчас этой курицей, стать блюдом, которое Баки будет готовить своими чуткими, умными, уверенными руками...

Баки бросил на него насмешливый взгляд — знал, знал, что порой делали со Стивом его кулинарные упражнения — и произнёс:

— Поставлю в духовку, и у нас будет час до тех пор, пока мне не понадобится снять фольгу и полить курицу соусом. И потом ещё полчаса.

Ни слова не говоря, Стив приготовил противень и по подсказке Баки нашёл фольгу. Через пять минут курица была отправлена в духовку. А они вдвоём отправились на матрас, и Стив в который раз убедился, что его фантазии никогда не сравнятся с реальностью.

* * *  
— Я хочу рассказать о тебе команде, — признался Стив, когда Баки, облив курицу кипящим соусом, задвинул противень обратно в духовку. — После того, как поймаем Штрукера. Попросить помощи. У Тони есть связи, у нас есть данные Гидры. Мы докажем твою невиновность, вернёшься домой. Бак?

Тот вдруг напрягся и искоса посмотрел на Стива.

— Под Тони ты подразумеваешь Тони Старка? Сына Говарда?

— Да.

— Вряд ли он станет мне помогать, Стив. Ты в курсе, что Говарда убили?

— Д-да, я знаю, — запнувшись, ответил он. — При чём здесь…

— А ты знаешь, кто его убил?

Повисла тишина. Очевидно, ответ крылся в самом вопросе.

Так значит, Говарда убил…

Стив крепко зажмурился, затем шумно выдохнул и тряхнул головой.

— Ты себя не контролировал. Ты не виноват. Я объясню всё Тони, расскажу, что с тобой делали в Гидре. Он поймёт.

— Не уверен, что стоит. Не уверен, что… я этого стою. У тебя хорошая жизнь, Стив.

— Да, — согласился он. — И хорошей она стала, когда я нашёл тебя. Вместе до конца, Бак, помнишь? Я от тебя не отступлюсь.

— Узнаю упрямца Стива, — усмехнулся Баки обречённо.

— Значит, самое главное ты помнишь.

— Как будто тебя можно забыть.

Стив поймал его руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.

— Мы со всем справимся. Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он.


End file.
